A Sleeping Thunderstorm and His Purple Butterfly
by t-x-t-a-n-i-a
Summary: It was a rainy day in Magnolia and a certain Lightning Dragon Slayer had left on a dangerous mission. His worried childhood friend paces around the guild awaiting his return. WARNING: There is No swearing besides 'DICK' and 'FUCK' Laxus X Chi (OC) I OWN NOTHING BUT MY WRITING AND MY OC, Chi Hayashi


Hey minna! Long time no see, huh? Well I'm sorry for my disappearance but I have been busy with life, school, stress and Tumblr. You see I have been roleplaying Chi there! And it is so much fun! Anyways, this is just a small story that I wrote seeing that I haven't posted anything in a long _long_ time. I hope that you all will forgive me! I will be working on updating my stories soon. I hope you enjoy this minna!

Oh! And a little side note, this is when Laxus was still seen as a jerk and stuff. Also if you are new or don't know about my OC Chi Hayashi, her biography or information is on my homepage or 'About Me'.

**WARNING: There is NO swearing but the work DICK and FUCK. **

* * *

The guild shook as the wind picked up, making a howling sound in the atmosphere. Many mages were glad that they hadn't taken a job request today, who was stupid enough to go out in this storm? It was a nasty storm, lightning was lighting up the dark sky while the thunder was booming as loud as a stereo turned up all the way. A few mages of Fairy Tail hadn't even come in; they were so terrified that the storm would blow them away. Many were having their last drink then making their way home not wanting to be in the ratchet old building, afraid that it would fall down on their heads at any moment.

A pacing purplentte still stayed as well as the Master of said guild and the bar maid. Worried hues were trained on the purplenette as she paced back and forth, she was almost in tears. It was a true fact that Laxus was a jerk and a dick to everyone but only a few people knew his true colors, his grandfather and his childhood friend who was with him through thick and thin. It seems that his ego had gotten the best of him once again and he ventured out into the horrible storm and now he was late coming home. The job that he had taken was in fact a simple one; it could be finished in a matter of hours if done by a strong mage and Laxus was** VERY** strong mage. The purplenette's features scrunched up as her worry grew. The sound of thunder grew louder, all eyes were trained on the guild door as it flew open with a shadowed figure in the door way.

"Laxus!" "No way! He's alive!" Many comments from the remaining guild member filled the air as Laxus stepped into the guild soaking wet. Chi turned around as she felt a tap on her should, it seems that while Chi was watching the door like everyone else Mirajane had run and got her a few towels. She knew that Laxus wouldn't let anyone else help him but Chi; an evil smile appeared on her face as she was day dreaming once again how the two would make a lovely couple.

"Laxus!" Chi shouted and caught the male's attention; she ran up to him and placed his arm around her shoulder. He didn't look so well. A growl escaped his lips but he didn't push Chi away like he wanted to, not many people were in the guild so it wouldn't hurt his pride that much if only a few people saw that **The** Laxus Dreyar needs help from a women. Chi narrowed her eyes at him, both exchanged looks but finally Laxus took a step forward telling her that he would cooperate. A small smile graced the purplenette's lips as yet again she had won one of their fights.

Once the two had made it up to the S Class level Chi sat Laxus down on one of the rickety wooden chair, she proceed to take care of her idiotic old friend. First she stripped him of his headphones and trench coat much to his displeasure. She walked over to the heater and placed his coat on it so it would dry faster. Then grabbed a towel and knelt down in front of him, She tossed to towel over his head. A small giggled escaped her lips as Laxus growled at her. " Not.." Chi only hushed said angered male and went on with drying his blonde locks. After she had gotten most of his hair dried she then went on and gently patted down his face. His features relaxed a bit and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"A-AH!" A yelped escaped the purplenette's lips as she was suddenly wrapped up in a tight hug from her friend, a smile graced the purplenette's lips and she patted his head gently. Even though the lightning mage wasn't good at expressing his feeling Chi had been with him long enough to know what somethings meant, she defiantly knew what he was trying to say. A soft laugh rumbled in the purplenette's chest as she returned the hug to her childhood friend. "Ah. your welcome Laxus. That's what best friends are for." She pulled away just a bit, her eyes closed as a bright smile graced her lips and features. her blue orbs widen as his gaze was so soft and loving, a blush scurried across her face and she averted her eyes away from his orange ones. Chi let out a sudden whine and said purplenette. "Mou~ Laxus you're getting me all wet!" Chi huffed and made a huffy puffy face as the blonde only raise an eye brow. And why should he care? If she could internally read his thoughts her hands came up and pulled his cheeks.

"Chi." Laxus hands came up and cupped her petite ones, he pulled her hands away. Blue hues widen as she felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner, he was exhausted. Chi only nodded her head and got up. She quickly ran into the back room on the second floor and grabbed an extra pair of clothes for Laxus. She handed them to him and turned around; her hands came up and shielded her eyes. Laxus only rolled his eyes at his childhood friend. She had seen him naked and his muscular chested how many times over the years that they had been friends, yet she still turns around? His friend was just weird but he still couldn't seem to get rid of her from his heart. Laxus tapped Chi on the shoulder as he finished dressing. He changed into his sweats and a purple shirt, great for just lying about.

As Chi went over to cheek his coat Laxus himself settled himself on one of the many wooden tables. It seems that he was so tired that in this point in time all his mind was telling him was "fuck it". He plopped down on a table and sprawled out. Chi came back and it was her turn to raise a brow, what in the world was he doing? She only shook her head knowing what he was doing. She sighed and sat herself down right by his head. A smirk appeared on the lightning mages face as he lifted his head up and settled it back down onto his friend's lap, a much better pillow than a wooden table if he could say so himself. Chi only rolled her eyes as he grunted, he was already falling asleep. She sighed and threw his warm trench coat over his form like a blanket, she maneuvered it a bit so she could share in its warmth as well. She smiled softly and ran her slender fingers through his hair in a soothing way. "Goodnight Laxus." Chi smiled down at him as he tilted his head and looked up at her. "Yeah, night Chi.. Thanks for being.. There." And soon he drifted off and snores replaced his words.

Later on Master and Mirajane had come up stairs to cheek on the two only to find them fast asleep on top of one another. Mirajane was surprised but then again not so surprised seeing Laxus acting like this, it was Chi. Makarov only smiled as memories from when Laxus and Chi were little flooded back into his mind, and it wasn't the first time that they had fallen asleep on top of the other. Makarov shooed Mirajane down the stair and turned off the lights leaving the two friends to sleep. "I'm glad you have a friend like that Laxus." Makarov thought as he took one last glimpse at the sleeping friends, a smile graced his lips.

* * *

A/E: Well that was it minna! I hopped you all enjoyed it! I know that I had a lot of fun writing it! I had many many feels! . Well then until next time! Ja Ne!

*~ Citygurl1515


End file.
